1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved door gym apparatus wherein the same is arranged for selective mounting within a door framework of a dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various exercise apparatus is available in the prior art for positioning and orientation for use positioned in doorways and such is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,020 to Soligny, Sr.
Further portable gym apparatus is addressed for positioning upon an underlying support surface as set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,472,509; 3,664,666; 4,257,590; and 4,826,153.
Heretofore, however, the prior art has failed to provide for the ease of mounting of a gym organization as set forth by the instant invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.